Witch or Human
by RoneRyuu
Summary: Tsukune always have an average life but don't be fool he has a secret that know one know even his family, well except naruto. He will face enemy in his new school and even girls that will stick on to him.


I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire i'm just another story teller

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tsukune Aono, a regular human that have an average life, average look, average skill, but don't be fool with his average life because he has a secret that even his parent doesn't know. He also had fail his entrance exam but he was lucky/unlucky that his father had found a pamphlet to Yokai Academy and had enrol him there without asking him first, Tsukune was shock but happy at first that he is going to school after a lot of failing, but in the morning he was doubting about the school because he had never heard of the school before.

This was playing inside his thought while waiting for the bus to pick him up. His thought was interrupted when the bus arrive. As the door open Tsukune could feel the creepiness coming from the bus driver.

"Are you Tsukune Aono?" the bus driver ask

"Y…yes that's me"

"Well what are you waiting for come on in…I won't bite" the bus driver say with his eye glowing menacingly

"R…r…right"

As he enters the bus he could see another teen sleeping at the back of the bus. Without making any noise he sat in front of the teen without him noticing it.

"Get ready kid Yokai is a very scary place…hehehe" the bus driver said before driving away toward Yokai High school.

 **30 minute later**

"We have arrive kid…and could you wake mister Uzumaki…" the bus driver said as he point to the teen that is still sleeping at the back of the school bus

"No need mister Bus Driver-san I'm a wake" the Teen said while giving a fox like smile

As the teen exit the school bus the bus driver last word of advice to them was "Be careful the school is very scary…hehehe" and drive away while still laughing.

"Well that was interesting…Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you" the teen that is now known as Naruto said happily.

"U…uh yeah my name is Aono Tsukune nice to meet you too Uzumaki-san" Tsukune replied

"Just Naruto no need for formality"

"Okay Naruto" Tsukune replied

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" Naruto said with a smile on his face and walking away toward the school whit Tsukune beside him.

 **5 minute later**

As they were heading toward the school they notice a girl riding a bicycle heading toward them

"Move away! I can't control my bicycle…" shout the girl but it was too late and she crash at them well Naruto at least Tsukune on the other hand had narrowly move away.

As Tsukune stood up and dust himself he couldn't believe what he was seeing and almost gotten a nose bleed. The girl is on top of Naruto and Naruto's hand is on the girl's Breast.

"Ho Ho… You work fast Naruto not even in school yet and you are already got girl _falling_ for you… hehehehahahahaha" Tsukune joke

"S…shut up I thought you're the shy type Tsukune what give" Naruto accuse

"Well I can't deny that but I also can joke around you know" Tsukune replied with a smile on his own face

"Okay…could you…" "Ah! I'm sorry for bumping on you…you see I'm anaemic" the girl suddenly stand and bow while apologising.

"Uh…it's okay I'm not hurt" Naruto say but the fact is he has a small cut on his face

"Hey tough guy you are bleeding" Tsukune suddenly point making the girl jump a little out of shock and making Naruto grumble. The girl then offer him her handkerchief to Naruto but Naruto decline he tried to explain that he can heel fast but the girl suddenly bite him. Naruto was shock while Tsukune was gawking at the scene he is seeing.

The girl than slowly release her fang out from Naruto's neck "my name is Akashiya Moka…and I'm a vampire" the girl that is now known as Moka.

Both Tsukune and Naruto are still in a state of shock "Do…do you two hate vampire" Moka ask worriedly

"W…well I don't hate them it just…that the biting was a shocker for me" Naruto say smiling while scratching his right cheek

" _Hmm…vampire? Is she joking…but if she is the real deal…this going to be interesting"_ Tsukune thought "I never meet a vampire before…doesn't mean I hate them it more interesting for me" Tsukune said with a shy look on his face, while at the same time rubbing his head.

"Yes! can we be friend?" Moka ask happily

"Sure…my name is Uzumaki Naruto…call me Naruto" Naruto replied

"Yah we can be friends…Aono Tsukune by the way" Tsukune shyly said

"Nice to meet you guys…!" Moka said happily "Oh no I'm late to meet the principle…I will see you two later…" as they see Moka running to the school while.

 **Later in class room**

Naruto and Tsukune was relief that both of them are at the same class room, as the two was talking with each other, a woman with cat's ears and light yellow colour eyes came in with a cute smile.

"Settle down class." The woman spoke toward the class, and all conversation being Ping-Ponged stopped and they all sat down quickly.

"Now then, introductions are in order and if you are new here, welcome to Yokai Academy!" she spoke happily.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your homeroom teacher nya…!" she identifies herself.

"As you all know this academy is for monster nya…" Miss Nekonome said. This shock Tsukune whom was human

"Umm…miss what would happen if a human got into or school" a random student ask

"Well…that is impossible, but if it ever happen the human will be terminate for trespassing on school property nya…" This farther shock Tsukune whom is scared for his life

"You will be learning how to co-exist with humans, this is because human are the most dominant species on the planet, when the wars between monster and human have ended and human have come victorious, we have to co-exist with them to blend in nya..." She continues to explained, but one of the students that were sitting beside Tsukune was shaking his head in disgust.

"Hah, why don't we just keep the girls for ourselves and kill the man? They're useless anyway." The student spoke bad things about humanity. The scared feeling that Tsukune is experiencing is gone and replace with anger after listening to what the student had said.

"Ah...Komiya-san is it…the answer to that question is that there are more human than monster nya... Even doe we are stronger then the human…we would still lose in there sear number nya..." She explain

" _I need to get stronger if I have to stay in this school…hmm but how"_ Tsukune thought

" _I hope Tsukune is alright"_ Naruto thought worriedly, because Naruto knew he was human from the moment they meet

But their trains of thought was interrupted when a girl has enter the class that is familiar to them, they could hear a lot of whisper coming from the male student in class. It was all about how they are going to get in bed with her and F**k her.

"Ahh… sorry miss for being late… I got lost on the way" the girl apologies

"It alright…and you are…?"

"Oh…gomen…my name is Moka Akashiya…nice to meet you" Moka said happily, then walk to an empty sit beside Naruto and in-front Tsukune.

Moka then notice the two and instantly were in front of them holding their hand while shacking them rapidly. "Naruto…Tsukune we are at the same class! I'm so happy" Moka said happily not knowing the killing intents that was coming from the male student body aiming at Tsukune and Naruto.

" _Shit I need to get stronger fast…just being with Moka is already dangerous "_ Tsukune thought nervously while portending a shy smile on his face. While Naruto thought of killing every one of them that try to harm him and his new friend. Miss Nekonome then told Moka to sit down so that she may start class.

" _Akashiya Moka you will be mine…hehehe"_ thought Komiya saijo with lust while watching Moka

 **After class**

We can now see Tsukune and Naruto being drag by a beautiful vampire by the name of Moka. As they pass, the male student was glaring at them out of jealousy. After much walking and looking around the school, they stop near a soda machine to get some refreshment.

"Hey Moka-san may I ask?" Tsukune ask "Sure Tsukune what is it?" Moka said looking at him with a smile.

"Well you are a vampire aren't you?"

"Yes…what wrong?" Moka ask looking worried

"Don't you need to drink blood instead rather than other beverage?"

"Oh…we do need blood but we can also drink other like my tomato juice…" Moka answer

"Well speaking of drink…I still can't believe that there is no ramen juice…" Naruto said while looking at the soda machine

"That disgusting you know" Tsukune said while drinking his drink

"Shut up! Ramen is delicious so that mean that ramen juice is also delicious dattebayo" Naruto said while pouting. Moka could only watch happily at the two as they argue with each other. Suddenly Tsukune was thrown on to the wall and Naruto was slam through the soda machine with his neck being grip by an unknown figure.

"Tsukune! Naruto!" Moka yell

"Hehehe…so you are Moka Akashiya…hmm" the figure look at Moka "Why don't you hang out with me a real man…not this two loser" The figure said

Moka was stunt and word can't describe what she was feeling right now, to see her two friends being beat up by this bullies.

"Oh where's my manners…my name is Saijo…Komiya Saijo…" Saijo said in a mocking tone while still griping on Naruto's neck. Naruto was irritated and at the same time worry for Tsukune, his hand was flying toward the big brute with the intention to punch his head clean off from his body, but his intention was stop when six deck of card come flying toward Saijo face living six clean cut on to his face.

"Ahhh!" Saijo scream while holding his face in pain in doing so Naruto was free from his grip. Saijo then look at his attacker it was Tsukune. This shock Naruto and Moka for different reason, for Naruto the knowledge that Tsukune could do such a thing and for Moka the skill that Tsukune just shown was new for her as she never seen anything like that before.

"Leave my friend alone!" Tsukune shout while dusting himself with his left hand and holding a deck of card on the other.

"You…will pay for these insects!" Saijo yell charging toward Tsukune, but before he could get to Tsukune he was kick by Naruto stopping him completely or more like fell to unconsciousness.

"I'm happy with my friend" Moka said to saijo while dragging both men.

 **School Rooftop**

"That was amazing you two…what kind of monster are you two." Moka ask happily with excitement in her tone.

Tsukune was sweating bullet scared of what would happen if his friend know that he is human, Naruto notice this and try to help but before he could say anything Tsukune blurt out that he is a witch.

"Hmmm…"Moka look at Tsukune with intensity, Tsukune see this and began to sweat and Naruto sign knowing the true that Tsukune is just human but he could be impress with what he could do. "C…could you s…show me some magic trick then" Moka ask cheerfully, while Naruto could only palm his face knowing that Tsukune is screw.

"Sure…why not" Tsukune sheepishly agree making Moka happy and Naruto shock

" _How could he do magic he's only human or is he really a witch"_ Naruto thought still shock

While Naruto is still in his thought, Tsukune on the other hand is showing 4 deck of card to Moka, in each deck of card it show the number 6 of hearts, 2 of clubs, Ace of clubs and king of spades, that only Moka could see but not him. He then told Moka to choose one of the cards after Moka had chosen her card Tsukune told her not to show him. He told Moka that he would try to gust what her card is.

"The card in your hand is your own face…"Tsukune said

Moka look like she was disappointed "no my card is…WHAT!" Moka was shock to see her face on the card

"Hehehe…that a simple transformation magic…"Tsukune said shyly while scratching his head.

"Oi you two it late we should go to our dorm" Naruto said while looking at the evening sky.

"Yah…" Moka said happily.

"Scared are you…"Tsukune said to Naruto

"Scared of what…my name Uzumaki Naruto and he is not scared of anything or anyone" Naruto said proudly

"Oh…I thought you were scared of me trying to take Moka away from you…with my magic trick" Tsukune said teasingly toward Naruto

"W…what I don't like Moka like that we are just f…friend" Naruto said nervously

"Hmm…yah right" Tsukune said smiling

"What are you two talking about" Moka suddenly ask

"Oh it abou….hmm" Tsukune try to say but Naruto cover his mouth

"It's nothing Moka…Hahaha" Naruto said while laughing nervously making Moka pouted cutely

 **Later**

"Wow looks you guys it's amazing!" Moka said happily as they observe their dorm. The girl and boy dorm itself is next to each other.

"Yah it is…a bit creepy but it okay" Tsukune said

"Yah I'm with you on that…" Naruto reply

"Well…before…that…kapuchuu!" Moka bite on Naruto whom look like a fish out of water. Tsukune could only giggle.

After satisfy drinking Naruto's blood Moka slowly pulled away "Thank Naruto…bye Tsukune, see you guys tomorrow" Moka said while running to her dorm.

"Hehehe…admitted you like her don't you" Tsukune said teasingly

"S…shut up…more importantly…I know you are human Tsukune" Naruto said more seriously

"Yah…what now are you going to kill me?" Tsukune said also serious with his deck of card ready for a fight

"No, but I want to test you…I been itching for an old good fight" Naruto say with a smile mix with a bit of seriousness

"If you want to fight…why me?"

"Don't you want to stay? Don't you want to be strong, to survive in this school?" Naruto ask seriously

"Yes I do, it my first time having friend even if they are all monster I don't care! If a fight you want it a fight you get…"

"Then come at m…" Naruto try to speak but was interrupt by three card come flying toward him, forcing him to dodge, Tsukune took that as an opening and charge toward Naruto, he continue by delivering a hook to Naruto's head and another. Tsukune repeated this but was suddenly kicked and stumble.

"Heh! Nice one but that won't hurt me…hehehe" Naruto said with a smile as he charge at Tsukune. Naruto then delivered a right jab to Tsukune's face but it was stop mid punch by Tsukune, and proceed to kick Naruto's left rib making him stumble a bit. This didn't stop Tsukune as he delivered a right hook with a left spin kick to Naruto's head. Naruto's vision was hazy after the kick, he try shacking it away and slowly his vision come back, but Tsukune was missing.

"Hey! Where are you Tsukune?!" Naruto shout as he looks around the forest, but there was no reply

Suddenly a card come flying toward his right side and barely dodges it, then another one this time to his left, at first the card come one by one and Naruto easily dodge them, but know Naruto has to dodge a barrage of card that is coming all around him, Naruto dodge all of them but doesn't mean he didn't get hurt. His clothes have cut from top to bottom and his face, hand were also has cuts on them. He even tries to use Kage bunshin but they were easily destroyed. Then out of no were Tsukune was behind Naruto with a card position on Naruto's neck.

"You lost Naruto…"

"Hehehe…no you are…I been waiting for you to come out" Naruto said with a smile as he poof away Tsukune was now holding a dummy and before he could do a thing Naruto had appear in front of him and punch Tsukune on the abdomen taking the wind out of Tsukune. They both fall to the ground for Tsukune tiredness and Naruto pain from all the cut that he got. The two stay silent for a moment enjoying the view that the sky has to offer. Tsukune then began to chuckle continue by Naruto before it became a loud and joyful laugh. The two look at each other and smile.

"That was fun…Let's do that again" Tsukune said happily

"Yah but this time I'm going to fine away to stop your barrage of card attack dattebayo!" Naruto said with a shout

"Sure you can but in the meantime I need to get stronger physically and increase my magic pool" Tsukune said while looking at his fist

"By the way Tsukune…you are human right…so how can you do magic or even fight…even if I'm holding back I would easily beat any human any day?"

"Well I'm human…

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a Sunday morning and little Tsukune was bored so he ask his mother if he could go and play outside, but his mother wouldn't let him and told him to read some book. With a bitter mood Tsukune went to his father studies to fine a book to read. At first he thought that reading was going to be boring but upon arriving to his father's studies room he saw a lot of old and weird book. This made Tsukune curios because a normal book would have name or picture but this doesn't. The first book that caught Tsukune eye is not book but a scroll with shuriken symbol on it. As he began to read, his mother shouts.

"Tsukune! When you have finish reading put them in their proper place! Okay honey!" Kasumi Aono shouts from down the kitchen

"Okay mom!" little Tsukune shout back while still reading the scroll about. Hour passed Tsukune finale finish reading and listening to his mother's word he put it properly, while trying to look for another book to read his eye caught on a book that look like a face with its mouth stich. Tsukune pick it up and open it.

"What is this?" Tsukune said to himself. The book only has one sentence while the other pages are empty

"If you want to continue reading you have to put your name here with your blood?" Tsukune read out, this only fuel Tsukune curiosity, _"well what the worst thing that can happen"_ thought Tsukune as he took his father knife inside his drawer and cut himself, then continue to write his name. 3 second after he writes his name, word started to appear magically. To some it might be scary but for Tsukune it was incredible to see word suddenly started to appear into nothingness.

"So you are my new master huh…" the book suddenly talk, this shock Tsukune but it doesn't scared him.

"Wow a talking book…cool!" Tsukune almost shout

"Huh you are not afraid of me?" the book asks amaze, because all of his former masters were scared of him when they first met.

"No! What's your name Mrs talking book?" Tsukune said while giggling

"Well my name is Volvaergi the immortal or the curse wizard and I will be teaching you how cast basic magic, and before you start why only the basic because I will also be teaching how to create your own magic…any question?" Volvaergi ask Tsukune

"What kind of magic Vol-san…wait how come you now Japanese's language?"

"Well…being immortal does have it benefit…and I will be teaching you the magic of your choosing…" Vol answer

"Oh…hmm how many can I learn?"

"You could learn up to three" Vol said sagely

"Why…?" Tsukune ask

"Because human body has limit and they are not born with magical energy or mana" Vol explained

"How does human get this energy or mana?"

"Human body has one ability that is unique…the ability to adapt to any environment, and you already sign your name so every day my energy will be absorb into your body by 5% a day" Vol explain

"Okay that explain why I suddenly felt like something is flowing inside me"

"So…what are you going to learn?" Vol ask

"I'm going to learn all of them and the first one is transformation!" Tsukune said with conviction

"Hmm…interesting…okay let's start" Vol said happily because he never seen any of his master that have the same attitude as this kid.

 **ENDFLASHBACK**

"I understand the magic part but what about the entire card trick and your abnormal strength and speed?" Naruto ask

"Well I learn how to throw card after I saw other kid try doing it but with no-success and they give up after failing, it took me the whole day to do it and after success I practice more and thought myself some trick and it only took me 5 week." Tsukune explain

"Oh…" "Tsukune might be the biggest genius or the biggest idiot" Naruto thought "and your strength and speed?"

"Well Vol said that human have limits right but I won't believe that so I train my strength and speed every day so that I can prove him wrong" Tsukune explain

"Speaking of him…where is, he?" Naruto ask

Tsukune then thought of something and sweat "I think he's still in my luggage…hehehe" Tsukune said will rubbing his head, making Naruto face-palm anime style.

 **Else where**

"When i get out of this luggage he is going to get it…TSUKUNE!" Vol scream from inside the luggage, inside Tsukune's dorm room. The passer-by could only shake in fright, thinking that the dorm is hunted, but the true question is why are they scared of ghost when they are monster…

* * *

This is my second story if you like it comment if you hate it also comment it,

Please give some of you reviews,

i'm new at this and i want to learn


End file.
